At the present time, the general method of gathering minnows or fish bait is through the use of minnow seine poles with a relatively small seine or net approximately four feet square and wherein the left and right marginal edges are mounted on a pair of poles. This device is manipulated by pushing or scooping into the water in front of the user. The disadvantage of this device is that minnows and fish bait are frightened by the presence of the operator of the net therefore fleeing that location and making the capture of said minnows and fish bait very difficult. Another more successful means of using the seine net was to enlist the help of another person to chase the minnows or disturb the stream bottom upstream from said seine net operator thus producing a more productive catch. However, two people are required for this operation and the minnows and fish bait are still frightened by the operator of the seine net.
To overcome the shortcomings of the existing methods, the present invention is developed to produce an effective means for a single operator to chase said minnows or disturb the streambottom thereby herding the minnows or fish bait into said device. The device is also small and compact and easily portable from one place to another. The net is not only of requisite size, weight and mesh, it lends itself to free standing operation by the user.
The present invention is a device that to the ends desired comprises a pair of like elongated hollow legs having forward leading ends and rearward trailing ends and wherein the rearward ends are bent in a means of directing both rearward ends to a connecting means. At such means a third elongated leg of approximately the same length, as the pair of like elongated legs, is also attached to said means. Thereby providing a means by which the pair of like elongated legs may be supported in a tripod type fashion. Side lines attached to the minnow net are positioned inwardly of the respective pair of like elongated legs and tied to said legs at the appropriate locations to provide a hitching means.
More specifically, novelty is predicated in part on the collapsible tripod like means for having a seine net attached for the purpose of gathering, catching or entrapping minnows, fish bait or bait fish and upon the unique connecting means.
Persons conversant with the art to which the invention relates are aware that various portable surf fishing nets are known but are comparatively complicated and expensive or require two or more persons to operate effectively, for which reason it is an objection of the present invention to provide a self-supporting net or seine construction which lends itself to appropriate use for gathering or entrapping minnows, bait fish or fish bait.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a minnow seine net which is self-supporting.
It is another object of this invention to provide a minnow seine net which may be easily collapsed, transported and stored easily.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a minnow seine net of a tripod type having a unique adjustable connected means between the three legs of the tripod.
Another object of this invention is to provide a locking ratchet type connecting coupling between the front legs which will allow these to be selectively adjusted to a chosen angle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tripod type minnow seine net in which the three legs of the tripod are adjustable.
Another object of this invention is to provide a self-supporting minnow seine net which may be operated by one person who drives or encourages the minnows or other bait fish to enter the net.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a minnow seine net which may be easily lifted from the water now containing the trapped minnows.